Never Grow Up
by GhostGirlMD
Summary: Adalyn Grace is the daughter of Jade West and Beck Oliver. Ethan Francis is the son of Erwin Sykowitz and Madalyn Franks. They've been friends forever, but will Hollywood Arts High change that?
1. Finding Out & First Day

Name: Never Grow Up

Disclaimer: Not Mine, except Adalyn and Ethan

Summary: Adalyn Grace is the daughter of Jade West and Beck Oliver. Ethan Francis is the son of Erwin Sykowitz and Madalyn Franks. They've been friends forever, but will Hollywood Arts High change that?

Notes: This is set in the future, with flashbacks at the beginning of every chapter. If there is something you would like to see or have explained in a flashback, mentioned it in a review or PM me. Also, in this story Sykowitz would be 56 and the Victorious gang would be 34 or 33, depending on the character.~GhostGirlMD

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_Jade West played with her hands as she walked up to her the old RV belonging to her boyfriend, Beck Oliver. They had been dating for over three years now, a break up or two in their past, but they had always managed to fix everything and make it work. They were both eighteen, both seniors at Hollywood Arts High School, and both wanted to make it in Hollywood. They had big dreams and high hopes. And Jade was about to kill all of that._

_She reached out her hand, knocking on the cool, metal door, which was the first sign that something was wrong. Jade never knocked on the door. She just went in and sat down wherever Beck was. So, it wasn't suprising that Beck looked extremely confused when he answered the door and saw her standing there._

_"Jade? Why didn't you just come in?" he asked, moving so she could walk in and get out of the cold January air._

_"We really need to talk," she said, her voice shakey. She was never nervous, she was always strong and straight foward. This was new to both of them._

_Beck shut the door and walked over to her, taking her hand and sitting down on his bed. "Babe, what's wrong? Did something happen?"_

_Jade shook her head no and then nodded yes. "Kind of. I... I went to my check-up today. With my doctor," she said._

_"You hate doctor's," Beck said absent mindedly._

_Jade nodded again. "Yeah. Beck, he told me something that's... life changing. And I need you to tell me that you're not going to flip out when I tell you what it is."_

_Beck squeezed Jade's hand, worry coursing through his body. "I promise. Jade, what's going on?"_

_Jade took in a shakey breath and closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant."  
>~End Flashback~<em>

"Happy Birthday!" Ethan Sykowitz yelled, hopping out from behind a corner and successfully scaring his best friend, Adalyn Oliver.

Adalyn, in return, dropped her two textbooks and jumped backwards, her hands in the air. "Ethan!" she yelled back.

They were standing in the hallway of their high school, Hollywood Arts. They had both recently been accepted as students; Ethan for acting and Adalyn for singing. It was the first day of the new school year, August 23, and it was also Adalyn's sixteenth birthday.

Laughing, Ethan walked over to her, picking up her two textbooks and holding them for her. "Calm down, chickie. I just wanted you to know I didn't forget," he said, reaching out and patting her shoulder with one of his hands.

Adalyn rolled her eyes and slammed her locker shut. "You've known me for sixteen years, Ethan. I would hope you wouldn't forget."

Adalyn was a perfect mix of both of her parents. In appearance, she resembled Beck more than Jade. She had tan skin and dark, wavy hair with non-natural golden highlights running through it. Her eyes were a dark hazel and you could see her resemblance to Jade when she smiled. She was short, standing only at 5'3" and she was slightly curvy, but not in any way over weight, like her Grandma West liked to say. She was good with cars and listening to people, like her father, but was slightly short tempered and distant, like her mother. She to have intense make-up, a habit formed by watching her mother when she was little.

Ethan looked like his mother more than his father. He acted just like his father, Erwin, but had brownish red hair and light green eyes like his mother, Madalyn. He was tall, standing at 6'0", and muscular. He had been the captain of the football team back at his old high school, but had always known that acting was where he would shine. But, with a crazy drama teacher for a father, there was never any doubt from anyone that he would be into the arts. He was only a month older than Adalyn was, but had always acted younger, ever since they were children.

"Your dad will kill us if we're late to his class," Adalyn said, shifting her bag higher on her shoulder and walking in the general direction of the Drama room.

Ethan followed close behind her, still holding onto her books. "What are you doing later? Are you having a sweet sixteen?" he asked.

"Not tonight. Mom and Aunt Cat are planning one for Saturday. But Dad said that I could invite a friend over for dinner and cupcakes tonight." Adalyn looked at Ethan. "You already know that I'm inviting you, right?"

"I figured," Ethan said, pulling open the door to the classroom and letting Adalyn go in first. His father wasn't there yet, which was normal and would probably never change. Adalyn sat down in the first row, setting her bag on the ground next to her and crossing her legs and arms. Ethan sat down next to her, putting her textbooks under his chair.

Erwin Sykowitz came in a couple of minutes later, looking at the almost empty classroom with confusion.

"This is still a performing arts high school where Drama is a required course, right?" he asked, looking at Ethan and Adalyn more directly than the other students.

"I think so," Adalyn answered, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

Sykowitz nodded, sitting down on the floor and crossing his legs underneith him. "I thought so. Adalyn, you remind me of your mother," he said.

Adalyn tilted her head. "What?"

"The way you're sitting and the way you're dressed today. You look like your mother did when she was in my class."

Ethan looked at her, nodding his head. Adalyn did look like Jade, but that was just how she usually looked. She had on black, combat style boots and skinny black jeans with a white tanktop and a half-open purple plaid shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to the elbow.

She shrugged. "I don't mind it," she said.

"Fantastic," Sykowitz said. He clapped his hands and stood up quickly for his age, watching as six other students walked into his class. "Welcome to Drama 1!"

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

Next Chapter: Baby Adalyn and Ethan/Adalyn's Party


	2. Crying Baby & Birthday Party

Name: Never Grow Up

Disclaimer: Not Mine, except Adalyn and Ethan

Summary: Adalyn Grace is the daughter of Jade West and Beck Oliver. Ethan Francis is the son of Erwin Sykowitz and Madalyn Franks. They've been friends forever, but will Hollywood Arts High change that?

Notes: This is set in the future, with flashbacks at the beginning of every chapter. If there is something you would like to see or have explained in a flashback, mentioned it in a review or PM me. Also, in this story Sykowitz would be 56 and the Victorious gang would be 34 or 33, depending on the character.~GhostGirlMD

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_"She won't stop!" Jade said, walking around in a circle, softly bouncing her new baby girl in her arms. Adalyn had been home for two days and she had cried for most of it. Nothing seemed to calm her down and it was starting to drive Jade and Beck crazy._

_Beck walked over to her, taking the crying little bundle of pink from her arms and holding her close to him. "Could she be hungry?" he asked._

_Jade fell backwards onto the small bed behind her and covered her face with her hands. "I tried feeding her five minutes ago and she kept spitting the bottle out. She won't take the binkie, she doesn't have to be changed. I think she just hates us!"_

_"She doesn't hate us," Beck said. "Sikowitz said that Ethan did this the first week that he was home."_

_Jade shot up and looked at him. "A week?"_

_Beck nodded, moving the blankets out of Adalyn's face and rubbing a finger over her cheek. "You could always call him and ask him what he and Madalyn did to make it stop. I mean, there has to be some kind of trick. And he said we could call if we had questions," Beck said._

_"Fine," Jade said. She grabbed her PearPhone off the table and brought up Sikowitz' number, putting it on speaker phone so Beck could be included in the conversation._

_"Hello?" Sikowitz asked, the sound of little baby Ethan cooing in the background._

_"Adalyn hates us," Jade said helplessly._

_"I can hear that," Sikowitz said. Almost immediately Adalyn's cry turned into a soft whine. "She seems to be calming down."_

_Beck looked down at her, watching as he big eyes scanned the room. "No way. She'll calm down for Sikowitz' voice but not for us?"_

_"You're her parents. She's heard you since before she was born. I'm her cool Uncle Erwin. I'm different," he said, pride in his voice. "Remember when all of you came over to see Ethan and he only calmed down when Cat held him and pretended to be a dog?"_

_Jade nodded and sighed. "Yeah. Thanks Sikowitz."_

_"Don't worry about it. And, if she starts crying again, try putting her in the bouncer and turning on the music. Works every time."  
>~End Flashback~<em>

Adalyn pulled her car into the driveway, happily turning off the newest rock song that Ethan had already fallen in love with.

"You have to admit that you liked it!" Ethan insisted.

"You have to admit that you're stupid," Adalyn said. She looked at the cherry red convertable currently sitting in front of her and smiled. "Uncle Andre and Aunt Cat are here!"

Grabbing her backpack she hopped out of the car, Ethan following behind her, but at a slower pace. Ever since she could remember, Uncle Andre and Aunt Cat had been her favorites. She loved all her Aunts and Uncles, but there was something different about the two of them. They had been dating since she was two, but still refused to get tie the knot. Andre had become a rather famous song writer and singer.

Adalyn pushed her front door open, only to be pushed back out of the front door and onto the porch.

"Sorry Bubby, your mom doesn't want you inside yet," Andre said, his hand on her shoulder.

"Why not?" Adalyn asked.

Andre waived hello to Ethan as the boy stepped onto the porch with them. "Well, pair her with your Aunt Cat and you get a whirl wind of decorating. She sent your dad to the store and I was on 'Adalyn Alert'. They said fifteen more minutes and we should be allowed back in." Andre moved and sat down on the steps, leaning his elbows on his knees.

Adalyn dropped her bag and sat down next to him, Ethan following her lead. It only took Beck five minutes to get back home, carrying two bags of groceries. He said hello before heading inside and promising to get them when they could come back in.

"So, what the deal with you and sleepy?" Andre asked, motioning between Adalyn and Ethan, who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

Adalyn hit Ethan awake and he opened his eyes looking at her. "Ow!" he said.

"Shut up, it wasn't that hard," Adalyn said. She looked back at Andre and shrugged. "Still best friends."

"Mhmm. Well, when ya'll want to tell me the truth, you can go ahead and do it. I won't tell anyone. Uncle Andre doesn't roll like that," he winked at her.

Adalyn was about to say something when the front door opened and her dad told them to come on in.

* * *

><p>"Birthday cupcakes!" Cat said happily, skipping into the kitchen to get the cupcakes she had made for Adalyn's party. Cat owned a cupcake shop called Frosted Tops Cupcakes and she made cupcakes for every party that happened with her friends.<p>

Jade shook her head and cleaned up the dinner plates, following her best friend into the kitchen. Jade had changed the most out of everyone in the group. She was still sarcastic, still rather dark, but the streaks of color in her hair were gone and she was more tolerant of people now, especially Tori. She worked at a make-up artist on movie sets and as extras in TV shows and small scale movies.

Beck and Andre were chatting on the couch while Adalyn and Ethan stayed at the table.

"I'll bring your present to school tomorrow," Ethan said.

"It's fine, Ethan. You don't have to get me anything," Adalyn said.

Ethan smiled. "Yes I do. You're my best friend!"

Adalyn smiled back, looking at him. "You're my best friend too."

The lights went out and Andre and Beck walked back to the table, joining in a round of Happy Birthday. Adalyn blushed and blew out the candles on the cupcakes, waiving her hand so the smoke wouldn't be in her face.

"Tori and Robbie said they were sorry they couldn't make it. Filming lasted longer than they expected," Jade said, pulling the candles out of the cupcakes while Cat turned the lights back on.

Tori was a singer and actress who travelled almost non-stop. She had started dating Robbie a year earlier, something that came as a shock to everyone. But, they did spend quite a bit of time together, considering Robbie was her talent agent and manager.

"It's cool," Adalyn said, taking one of the cupcakes.

"Addy, after the cupcakes are over can you run and take Ethan back home?" Beck asked.

"Sure, dad."

Ethan ate his cupcake, waiting silently for Adalyn to finish eating hers. When she did she grabbed her keys, waived goodbye to Cat and Andre and walked outside with Ethan.

"You've been quiet," she said, slipping behind the wheel of her car.

Ethan shrugged and pulled his seatbelt on. "I'm just thinking," he said.

"What about?" Adalyn asked, starting to drive down her street.

"What Andre said."

Adalyn stopped at a red light and looked at him. "About us? We're best friends. He knows that. He just likes to mess with us. He always has," Adalyn said.

"Yeah, I know that. But my dad asked me the same question today when you left for History. Remember how he asked me stay behind for a minute?" Ethan asked.

"Your dad thinks we're dating?"

Ethan nodded. "Well, until I told him we weren't. And then he asked me why we weren't and I said because we were just friends and he winked at me and said that that's how it always starts."

"Ethan, no offense, but you're dad is crazy," Adalyn said, turning onto his street.

"Yeah, I know. But maybe he has a point."

Adalyn pulled into his driveway and put the car in park, looking at him. "What do you mean?"

Ethan looked at her, a serious expression on his face. "Maybe this is how we're starting. Maybe we're supposed to end up together," he said.

"Well, maybe. But, you don't want that right now, do you?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I just... I should go," Ethan said, unbuckling his belt and opening his door. "See ya at school."

Adalyn watched his shut his door. She rolled down her window and watched him walk up his walkway. "Yeah. See ya at school," she said.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

A/N: Follow ff_ghostgirlmd on Twitter for story updates and pictures!


	3. Gentleman & Monologues

Name: Never Grow Up

Disclaimer: Not Mine, except Adalyn and Ethan

Summary: Adalyn Grace is the daughter of Jade West and Beck Oliver. Ethan Francis is the son of Erwin Sykowitz and Madalyn Franks. They've been friends forever, but will Hollywood Arts High change that?

Notes: This is set in the future, with flashbacks at the beginning of every chapter. If there is something you would like to see or have explained in a flashback, mentioned it in a review or PM me. Also, in this story Sykowitz would be 56 and the Victorious gang would be 34 or 33, depending on the character.~GhostGirlMD

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_"Thank you Sikowitz!" Beck called as he ushered a worried Jade out of the door._

_Sikowitz smiled and shut the door, turning back to look at the two toddlers sitting on the floor. Ethan was just a little over two years old, while Adalyn was coming close to her second birthday. Beck had decided to surprise Jade with a nice romantic dinner and Sikowitz had agreed to watch after Adalyn for the night. It hadn't stopped Jade from going into protective mother overload, but at least she had left the house._

_"So, Ethan, be a gentleman and go get your sippie cups out of the refridgerator," Sikowitz said, clapping his hands and smiling._

_Ethan giggled happily and walked slowly over to the kitchen, pulling open the loose door of refridgerator and coming back over to Adalyn with two sippie cups of apple juice. Sikowitz closed the door for his son and watched happily as he handed the pink cup to Adalyn who smiled. No words were needed between the two of them, if was just like they already knew what they needed to know.  
>~End Flashback~<em>

"And that is why 1776 is, quite possibly, the most important year in American History. Every please have your one page essay on Monday so we will be able to discuss the ramifications of the signing of the Declaration of Independance." Mr. Ramsol closed the heavy textbook in front of him just as the bell rang, signalling the beginning of lunch.

Adalyn took her time packing up, not at all excited to meet up with Ethan at their break spot. He had been acting funny since Monday and they had barely talked. It was Friday now and her birthday party was on Saturday, another thing that she wasn't looking forward to. She didn't want to have to deal with everyone while her best friend was acting so funny.

"Ady? You coming?"

She looked up quick, locking eyes with Ethan, who was leaning casually against the door, waiting for her.

"Yeah. Sorry," she said. She hooked her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the classroom, walking in silence with Ethan until they got out to the courtyard. She put her bag down at their table and went to the food bus to grab them something to eat.

By the time she got back Ethan was already working on his monologue for Drama class. Adalyn set his burger down in front of him and started peeling the foil off of her own.

"You having any luck with that thing?" she asked, motioning to the paper in front of him.

"Yeah," Ethan said, scribbling down some more.

Adalyn sighed and looked down at her burger, suddenly less hungry than before. She pushed it away and leaned against the table. Ethan looked up at her, setting his pencil down.

"You look upset," he said.

"I'm just thinking," Adalyn said.

"About what?"

Adalyn looked at him, biting her lip softly. "Nothing."

"Liar. That is the biggest lie that any woman can say," Ethan says, smiling a bit.

"Fine," Adalyn sighed and blew a piece of hair out of her face. "I'm thinking about us. About the us that everyone thinks we are and I'm comparing it to who we really are. And I have no fucking clue what I want anymore."

They were quiet for a couple of minutes. Ethan looked down at his paper, scribbling down a few more words before sighing and throwing his pencil in his backpack.

"You'll figure it out," he said, shrugging his backpack over his shoulder.

He stood up and walked away from the table, leaving his monologue laying there next to his uneaten burger. Adalyn grabbed the piece of paper and was about to get and follow him before curiousity killed her and she looked down to read it.

*It's not that easy! It's not. Ugh, there is never going to be a good way to go about saying this. I... I'm just not happy anymore. I mean, I'm happy. I love talking to you and hanging out and everything that we've always done but... something is different now. Not bad different. Just different. I think it's a good kind of different. You're my bestfriend. Isn't it normal that I would want something more eventually? Every other guy in the world is allowed to look at you and want you and want to be with you, so why am I not allowed to? None of them would ever know you like I do and none of them would ever treat you like I do. I... I love you.*

Adalyn set the piece of paper back down on the table and looked at the hallway that Ethan had disapeered into.

"I love you too," she whispered softly.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

A/N: Suckish chapter but it's more of a set-up than anything else. And the stuff in the *'s is the monologue Ethan wrote :) Happy Valentine's Day! *heart* Follow ff_ghostgirlmd for story updates and pictures!


	4. Birthday Party Mishaps

Name: Never Grow Up

Disclaimer: Not Mine, except Adalyn and Ethan

Summary: Adalyn Grace is the daughter of Jade West and Beck Oliver. Ethan Francis is the son of Erwin Sykowitz and Madalyn Franks. They've been friends forever, but will Hollywood Arts High change that?

Notes: This is set in the future, with flashbacks at the beginning of every chapter. If there is something you would like to see or have explained in a flashback, mentioned it in a review or PM me. Also, in this story Sykowitz would be 56 and the Victorious gang would be 34 or 33, depending on the character.~GhostGirlMD

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_"Happy Birthday dear Addy... Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone clapped as the little five year old girl blew out her birthday candles, giggling as she tried to catch the smoke that was twirling up into the air._

_Beck flipped on the lights before picking up his daughter and giving her a big kiss on the cheek. Adalyn giggled and hugged him tight, her arms around his neck as she watched her mom and Aunt Tori take the candles off her Little Mermaid inspired birthday cake, made for her by her Aunt Cat, who was starting to get into the baking business._

_"Happy Birfday Adawyn!" Ethan yelled excitedly. He had a terrible speech impediment that caused him to slur some on his words. Sikowitz and his wife Madalyn had him in speech therapy and it was taking time but the five year old boy was already showing signs of improvement._

_Adalyn giggled and Beck set her down on the ground, going to help Jade and Tori cut the cake. The only children present were Adalyn and Ethan, since Adalyn hadn't made any friends in Kindergarten yet. That was one draw back to being born on the day that most schools return from summer break, you never have time to make new friends._

_"Adalyn, do you want the piece with Flounder on it?" Jade asked, holding a small paper plate out for her daughter to grab. Flounder was her favorite character, even beating out Ariel for number one._

_"Thank you mommy," Adalyn said, smiling and taking her cake. _

_Ethan took his piece of cake as well and they went over to the coffee table in the living room, sitting down on the floor and eating their pieces of cake in silence. That is, until Ethan started coughing._

_"Ethan?" Adalyn asked, looking at her best friend._

_Ethan kept coughing. Adalyn set down her cake, getting up and running into the dining room, where his parents were sitting and laughing with everyone else._

_"Uncle Erwin?" she asked, tugging on his pancho sleeve._

_Sikowitz smiled at the little girl. "Yes, honey?"_

_"Ethan is coughing and he won't stop," she said, her little voice shakey._

_Sikowitz and Madalyn hurried into the living room, Beck and Jade close behind them. Andre grabbed Adalyn, holding her close as the rest of the dining room piled out into the small living room. By the time Adalyn could see Ethan he was crying and holding onto his mom. That birthday would forever be known as the birthday party where Ethan almost choked to death on cake.  
>*End Flashback*<em>

"Don't eat it too fast!" Beck warned, playfully punching Ethan in the shoulder as the teen took a bite of his cake.

Ethan laughed, coughing slightly before swallowing. "I'm not dying this year!" he said, smiling.

"You better not. I don't think Adalyn would bounce back like she would've when she was five," Beck said, winking before walking away.

Adalyn laughed. "I have to agree with him," she said. "I was more resiliant when I was five."

It was Adalyn's birthday party and the Oliver house had been packed with teenagers, mostly girls. It was almost seven and almost everyone was starting to leave, except for Ethan who didn't have to be home at any certain time. Adalyn's friend, Carolyne, hugged her quickly before running out the door, leaving Adalyn and Ethan alone in a rather uncomfortable silence.

"So, is there any time that I should take you home by?" Adalyn asked, playing with the blue frosting on her plate. Cat had made her an actual cake this year, since she had had cupcakes on her actual birthday.

"Nope," Ethan said, popping the 'P'.

Adalyn sighed and stood up, walking into the kitchen to dispose of her plate. She caught a glance of Ethan in the reflection from the toaster and stood there, looking at him secretly and feeling like a total stalker.

"You like him?" Andre asked, walking to her and successfully making her jump and spin around to face him.

"What do you mean? Of course I do. He's my best friend," Adalyn said quickly.

Andre laughed. "I mean you _like_ him. It's normal. I started _liking _Cat after being friends with her for years."

Adalyn sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. "How the hell am I supposed to tell him? I mean, what if he doesn't respond well and our friendship ends because of it."

"It won't. He likes you too. I can tell," Andre said, smiling.

Adalyn bit at the inside of her cheek, looking back at the toaster and noticing that Ethan wasn't there anymore. She said goodbye to her uncle and rushed back to the living room, seeing Ethan out on the porch. She went and opened the front door, closing it once she was out of the porch with him.

"Hey," she said.

Ethan smiled weakly and continued leaning against the wall. Adalyn looked down at her feet, her heart beating a mile a minute. "Listen, I read your monologue. And I know that you love me. And honestly, I love you too. And not just as my best friend. I love you as more than that and..." Adalyn was cut off by Ethan, who pulled her over to him by her arm and pressed his lips against hers.

Adalyn stood there for a moment, not doing anything but soon responded to the kiss, kissing back and relaxing. Ethan rested his hand on her shoulders and Adalyn put hers on his chest. After a couple seconds, Ethan pulled away. His eyes were huge in surprise and Adalyn let her mouth drop open slightly.

"You kissed me," she said.

Ethan nodded. "You kissed back."

"So, instead of dying at this birthday, you kissed me?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I figured it would be better than the whole, you know, never breathing again thing." Ethan laughed softly, putting his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

"It was," Adalyn said.

And, in that moment, they both knew one thing and one thing only. This would forever be the birthday where Ethan kissed Adalyn.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

follow me on twitter for story updates! ff_ghostgirlmd


	5. Girls & First Dates

Name: Never Grow Up

Disclaimer: Not Mine, except Adalyn and Ethan

Summary: Adalyn Grace is the daughter of Jade West and Beck Oliver. Ethan Francis is the son of Erwin Sykowitz and Madalyn Franks. They've been friends forever, but will Hollywood Arts High change that?

Notes: This is set in the future, with flashbacks at the beginning of every chapter. If there is something you would like to see or have explained in a flashback, mentioned it in a review or PM me. Also, in this story Sykowitz would be 56 and the Victorious gang would be 34 or 33, depending on the character.~GhostGirlMD

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_"But Daddy, girls are icky!" Ethan pouted heavily crossing his arms over his chest. He was six and it was time for the first grade dance at his elementary school. The teachers had paired up their students and Ethan was going with a girl who he didn't know._

_"Now, Ethan, girls are not icky. Girls are very nice," Erwin said, fixing his sons bow tie and smoothing out his hair. Madalyn was taking pictures of everything, wanting to document every moment she could._

_"I don't like them! They're all clean and stuff. They don't like to play games."_

_Finally satisfied with his son's appearance, Erwin stood up, standing with his hands on his hips. "You like Adalyn," he pointed out._

_"Adalyn is different. Adalyn is nice and funny. And she likes to play games," Ethan said._

_"But Adalyn is a girl," Madalyn said. "You said you didn't like girls."_

_Ethan shook his head. "I don't like Adalyn. I love her!"  
>*End Flashback*<em>

"Dad how does this look? Good? Do you think Mr. Oliver will think it looks good? Should I buy flowers?" Ethan was pacing around the living room, attempting to get all of his things together. Tonight was the night that everyone had seen coming since they were children. It was Adalyn and Ethan's first date. And Ethan was scared out of his mind.

Erwin laughed, leaning against the kitchen counter, watching his son worry himself silly. "You look fine. Beck will think you look fine. And do you think that Adalyn would want flowers?"

Ethan stopped walking, biting at his lip. "She said that she hates flowers because they're pretty for a day and then they die." He looked at his dad with big eyes. "That means that I shouldn't buy flowers, right?"

"Exactly. No flowers." Erwin walked around the counter, grabbing his car keys as he went. "Now, take these, go pick her up and don't total my car. It's all we've got."

Ethan took a deep breath and grabbed the keys, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. "I got this," he said, walking to the door.

"Ethan, one more thing."

"Yeah?" Ethan asked, pausing at the door, excitement in his eyes.

Erwin smiled, crossing his arms. "Zip up your pants."

* * *

><p>The movie had gone off without a hitch. Halfway through Adalyn had scooted over in her seat, resting her head on Ethan's shoulder. That was only after he had draped his arm around her shoulders. Now it was time for dinner. Something that was making Ethan more nervous than anything else.<p>

"Ethan, calm down. I can see the terror on your face. I'm not going to hurt you," Adalyn said, looking over at him from the passenger side of the van. The Sykowitz family car wasn't a normal mini-van. It was a hippie van with a mural of a centaur slaying a unicorn on the passenger side.

"I just don't want to fuck up and do the wrong thing," Ethan admitted, stopping the car at the red light in front of them. He glanced over at Adalyn and smiled softly. She looked beautiful tonight. Her hair was curled and pulled back with bobby-pins so that it was out of her face. Her make-up was soft, for her, and made her eyes stand out prominantly. She had on a black dress that had tanktop sleeves and stopped right above her knees, sinching at her waist. She had on black flats to finish off the outfit.

"Well just zip up your pants and we'll be good. You're not getting an ass tonight," Adalyn said, laughing softly.

Ethan muttered a curse under his breath, fixing his zipper again. He hadn't realized until the second time he had been told his zipper was down, which had been by Beck when he picked up Adalyn, that he had accidentally picked up his one pair of pants with the broken zipper.

"Ya know, I didn't think... I didn't want to... I wasn't expecting..." Ethan stopped trying to talk, focusing again on driving.

"I know, Ethan. I was joking. Relax, buddy." Adalyn smiled at him, massaging his shoulder gently to try and calm his nerves. It only made him tense up more.

"Adalyn, I really really really want this date to be perfect. And my pants won't even stay zipped."

"Well, to be honest, my bra has been twisted since we left the house so it seems like we're both having wardrobe malfunctions." Adalyn laughed softly, trying to break the tension that was building in the van.

Ethan bit his lip. "Please don't remind me that you have a bra," he said softly, blushing.

"Why not?"

"Because... bras hold things and... I... I don't wanna think about... I'm a teenage boy and..."

It was silent for a moment before Adalyn burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh my God! Oh my God you..." She caughed a bit, trying to stop the laughter coming from her. "I mean, that's totally normal I just never thought about you... Dude, I've had boobs since sixth grade!"

"And I have had to avoid looking at them since sixth grade!" Ethan yelled, parking the van outside of the restaurant.

"Seriously?" Adalyn asked, still laughing softly.

Ethan sighed. "Consider it a compliment," he said, unbuckling his belt.

Adalyn placed a finger under Ethan's chin, moving his face so that he was looking at her before she leaned over and kissed him softly. He kissed back, happiness running through him. She pulled away slowly, smiling happily.

"Now you _really _need to fix your zipper. And maybe think about your grandma. Because we are not going into the restaurant like this," she said, smirking.

Ethan groaned and let his head fall onto the steering wheel. "I hate this."

"Hormones?" Adalyn asked. "Or this date?"

"Hormones," Ethan clarified. "And your boobs."

Adalyn undid her seatbelt, opening her door slightly. "Hmm... Well... Then I guess you won't get to touch them anytime soon." And with that she got out of the car and walked into the restaurant, pausing at the door to turn and wink at him.

"She... is going to be the death of me..." Ethan said softly, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. This was the weirdest, funniest and most fantastic date of his life. And he couldn't think of anyone else he would want with him. Adalyn was perfect. And, if he played his cards right, Adalyn would be his girl. Just the thought of it made him smile. His girl. Ethan and Adalyn. It sounded so... right.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


End file.
